


Torches of Autumn

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Edelwood Trees, Enoch the Cat, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, disaster aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pottsfield and The Forest burn. Enoch and The Beast must pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic at 1 in the morning after a plot-bunny bit me. Characters might be a bit AU, but I tried to keep them as in character as possible considering the circumstances. If anyone would like, I'd be willing to continue this story.

Enoch trembled as he clung to the limb of the Edelwood tree. Ash, dirt, and stray leaves were caught in his black fur, his eyes stung from the smoke, and his body trembled with exhaustion and fear. Although the fires had died out hours ago, Enoch was not ready to open his eyes. He was not ready to face the world around him. He'd tried so hard to protect the villagers... His family.... But in the end, everything was consumed by the flames. Nothing was saved, no mercy was spared. Pottsfield burned, the forest burned, and the people burned.

When Enoch had seen there was truly nothing he could do to save Pottsfield, he fled into the forest. It wasn't long, though, until that was burning too. Enoch had wondered briefly about the Beast. What would happen to his Neighbor's home. Would it suffer the same fate as his own, or would the Beast find a way to put out the flames?

Enoch opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

The forest was gone. Every tree had been nearly burned to the ground, food for the eager flames. The only trees left were the Edelwoods. Enoch spared a moment for himself to smile bitterly at the thought. The trees that were literally made of oil had been saved. Enoch shook his head and scratched a bramble out of his ear quickly. He had to get moving... He had to see what was left of Pottsfield.

Enoch glanced down at the ground below him. It was a steep drop.... But then, he wasn't afraid of heights. Thanks to his Pumpkin costume, his fears had long been banished. Enoch nimbly leapt out of the tree and started walking to the East, where his beloved Pottsfield lay. Briefly, Enoch wondered if it would be better if he seek out his Neighbor first. The Beast, after all, was made of wood... What if he had burned like the forest?

No, Enoch shook his head, the Beast was made of Edelwood. And the Lantern could not have suffered injury. No doubt the Beast was fine. In mourning, but fine....

Enoch stepped carefully through the forest, his discomfort growing as he stepped over burned trees and dead plants. Enoch could not help but feel a growing need to find his fellow God. Enoch surveyed the forest, noticing how eerily light it was. It was so strange. Enoch had never seen the forest so bright and ugly before... So bare... So unlike the Forest Enoch knew. Scattered throughout the burnt surroundings, Enoch spotted various Edelwood trees. They were enough to provide some form of scenery, but scattered amongst the dead trees, Enoch felt that they were more haunting than usual...

"Enoch?"

Enoch spun around, his eyes wide. The Beast always moved with the silence of a spring breeze, but Enoch could usually sense him in some way. The beast looked so frail as he clung to the nearest Edelwood. Hanging from his right antler was the Dark Lantern. Enoch approached the Beast slowly. He could see that, like himself, the Beast was trembling.

"I am surprised to see you alive, Harvest king... But it relieves me to know you escaped the fire..." The Beast whispered softly. He sounded so weak. Enoch pressed his body against The Beast's leg. It wasn't often The Beast saw him in this form...

"I'm glad to see you safe, Neighbor," Enoch hummed softly as The Beast knelt down beside him, "You're forest....Well... Looks a lot like Pottsfield does, I suppose," Enoch admitted mournfully. The Beast sighed heavily.

"The Edelwood trees are alive and safe... But I spent centuries taking care of this forest... I can hardly move without the shadows now," The Beast admitted, "And Pottsfield.... The fire attacked your town as well?" The Beast whispered.

Enoch laid himself down and closed his eyes, "The Fire was started by a lightening strike in our fields... I'm afraid, Hope-Eater, that the Fire...Came from Pottsfield."

The Beast winced. Enoch sighed sadly. For a moment, the two were completely silent. The Beast surveyed the world around him as Enoch curled up closer around himself.

Suddenly, hands rested on Enoch's form. Enoch's eyes snapped open as The Beast picked him up.

"Come along, Harvest King..." The Beast whispered, "We must see how Pottsfield fares... The Forest can be rebuilt."

Enoch quickly discovered that the Beast did not so much walk as he did glide. Enoch could not feel a single step being taken. He felt as though they were floating or prancing. The world passed quickly by them. It was obvious the Beast was trying to get through the bare Forest quickly. The Sun was rising. As the Beast walked, Enoch slowly relaxed. Pottsfield could be rebuilt as well... If Enoch buried the bodies of his Citizens, they would come up in the next Harvest. Everything would turn out alright...

As they moved, Enoch closed his eyes and relaxed in The Beast's arms. His arms were gnarled and bumpy, but Enoch didn't care. He was so tired.... And he felt safe in the Beast's arms...

"Rest, Harvest King. I'll awaken you when we get to Pottsfield."


	2. Torches of Rainfall

Pottsfield was in ruins. The barn, the homes, the chapel. Everything was burned to the ground. The only thing that seemed to have stayed standing was a small shed far out into the charred fields, where some old farming supplies had been kept. Enoch looked around as the Beast gently set him back down. Hesitantly, the black cat began to make his way down the road. Thoughts of his people's cries echoed in his memory. He could feel the helplessness eating away inside. He had no idea what to do, where to begin, or how to fix what had been broken. A soft squish sounded in behind him and he quickly turned.

The Beast was trying to pry a small pumpkin off of his foot. He glanced up when he saw Enoch staring at him and quickly shied away. "Forgive me, Harvest-King, I-"

Enoch shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Neighbor.... Our Crops don't have any use right now anyways," Enoch murmured sadly. The Beast nodded silently as he set the Pumpkin aside and hurried over to Enoch. The two surveyed the land before them, a shared feeling of completely loss resonating between them. The Beast's Forest, which had once protected Pottsfield so well from any trespassers that may stumble upon them, was completely destroyed. And Pottsfield, which had once been a beacon of Hope and Joy against the Beast's hopeless, joyless forest, was nothing but ruins and ashes. 

Enoch shook his head and sighed sadly, "Well, Neighbor, I think I've worn out my welcome long enough. You should go find a place to hide before the sun comes up any higher," Enoch said finally as he started walking back towards Pottsfield. However, the shadow beside him didn't leave, instead, The Beast continued to walk with Enoch, his steps matching the feline's gate easily. Enoch stopped and turned to face The Beast, to tell him to retreat to the shadows before the sun rose, but a great storm suddenly rumbled from the distance. The Beast glanced up to the clouds, his eyes burning with a sort of furious amusement that Enoch rarely saw.

"Ahh... How fitting that the person who destroyed our homes is coming to try and fix everything. You're too late, Cloud Queen! Our homes are burned!" The Beast cried sharply to the clouds. They broke open briefly as the Queen descended from the heavens, her expression grim but fair as she stopped a few feet away from them, still floating just slightly off the grounds.

"Enoch, Beast," She said, nodded her head to regard each one, "You must forgive me for the damage of this wayward lightening strike. I had not known that your realms were burning because of my realm until too late. I was in the East when it had happened," She said calmly.

The Beast bristled, but did not reply. Enoch bowed respectfully. Unlike The Beast, Enoch liked the Queen of the Clouds, and was hoping to stay on her good side lest she decide to send another, more intended lightening strike their way.

"Ahh, Good Queen," Enoch murmured, "You must forgive my Neighbor and his accusations.... He's still rather shaken after everything that happened. You know how quick someone can be to blame someone when they are hurt and angry," Enoch explained calmly. The Queen nodded in understanding. Enoch breathed a quick sigh of relief before he continued, "We appreciate your presence and your apology. I-"

The Beast made a noise as though he was ready to cut in. Enoch reached within himself to find a Pottsfield vine that had not burned. When he found one in a nearby field, he extended it as quickly as his powers allowed him, considering the circumstances, and wrapped it around the Beast's ankle to pull quickly. The Beast fell silent again as Enoch continued.

"I would appreciate any help you may offer as The Beast and I try to rebuild our homes. A raincloud or two would do wonders for our homes," Enoch explained gently.

The Queen smiled blissfully and nodded, "I believe I can spare a few, lightening-less rainclouds for your efforts, dear Harvest King. I must go now. As the Wind goes, so too must I. Take care, both of you. And Beast? I do believe Adelaide of the Pasture still has a few seeds lying around for more trees," The Queen called as she quickly ascended back above the clouds. Thunder rumbled a moment later, and soon, the ground was drenched in water. Enoch turned to the Beast, his eyes wide.

"Will you be leaving so soon, Neighbor?" Enoch murmured as he quickly ducked under The Beast to hide from the rain. The Beast hummed thoughtfully as he hid his lantern under his cloak before the rain could affect it.

"No, Harvest King, I shall remain here for a day or two first. The flame in the Lantern is flickering. I must have oil for it before I make such a great journey to Adelaide. I will remain here, Harvest King. With you."

Enoch sighed in relief as the two started to make their way towards the small shed at the far side of the Fields. Enoch wasn't sure why, but the thought of being alone suddenly frightened him terribly. Perhaps the idea of having no Pottsfielder's around was what terrified him most. Maybe it was the idea that another fire might strike, and Enoch would have no forest to run to... Regardless, Enoch's previous entreatment of The Beast returning to the forest no longer held any weight.

"Say, Neighbor... Do you think any of your forest is still around? Or did it all get consumed?" Enoch asked as they reached the Shed. The Beast pushed the door open and the two slipped inside. The Lantern illuminated the main part of the Shed, but it kept the corner in Shadows. The Beast settled in the corner as Enoch glanced around the Shed.

"I do not know, Harvest King.... My Edelwood trees remain, untouched by the flames, and for that I am thankful.... But I cannot feel the rest of my Forest. I fear it has been completely burned. Or, the damage is so far done that what is left is so far that I can hardly feel it," The Beast admitted. Enoch suddenly found what he was looking for and brought it over to The Beast. He carried the axe awkwardly, but he didn't have to walk far with it. The Beast picked up the axe and examined it as Enoch curled up beside him.

"To cut down your Edelwood trees for your journey," Enoch murmured with a yawn. He hadn't slept in a while, and the fear and exhaustion of the night was finally catching up with him. The Beast examined the axe as Enoch closed his eyes and relaxed beside him.

Hesitantly, The Beast placed his hand on Enoch's back and started to pet him gently, "Thank you, Harvest-King," The Beast murmured thoughtfully as he placed the Axe down beside him and laid back against the Shed door, "I appreciate this....."


	3. Torches of Pottsfield

When Enoch awoke the next evening, he immediately became aware that the Beast was no longer laying by his side. The Lantern, the Axe, and The Beast himself were gone. Enoch knew he shouldn't have felt as upset and hurt by this discovery as he was. The Beast wanted to move quickly to rebuild his Forest, and Enoch would need some of The Beast's trees to rebuild Pottsfield. It really only made sense that The Beast would have left when evening first fell.

Enoch stepped outside the Shed and looked around. The ground was still wet from The Queen's rain. Enoch wanted to bow his head in thanks to her, but there was not a cloud to be seen that evening. Enoch looked around at the blackened field, feeling a bit blindsided by The Beat's sudden disappearance. However, Enoch quickly reminded himself that The Beast was a god ruled by life-force in the most literal sense. Perhaps the Lantern was negatively affected in some way because the forest was gone? Perhaps The Beast was being called by someone or something? Enoch tried to comfort himself with this knowledge as he stepped back into the shed, grabbed a bag of seeds and a few farming supplies, and began the slow, tedious work of rebuilding Pottsfield. The crops, of course, would have to come first. Enoch slowly made his way to the field closest to the forest. He'd start from the outer-most fields and work his way back.

As Enoch reached the furthest field, he glanced over to see how the Forest looked.... If one could still call it a forest. The trees were gone. The nearest Edelwood looked more like a lone tree instead of a member of The Beast's Woods. Enoch sighed softly and shook his head. He hoped the Beast was alright. Getting up onto his hind legs, Enoch began the task of preparing the field for planting. For hours, he worked in solitude, trying to hum to himself whenever he got too lonely, then feeling the futility of it all and falling silent once again. He knew this wasn't going to be a permanent lifestyle. It was only a matter of time before Pottsfield would be back to normal. And yet, Enoch wondered if it really would ever be the same.

"Tralalala! Tralalala! Chop the wood to light the fire! Tralalala! Lalalala! Burn the oil to light the lantern~!" 

Enoch's head snapped with such force that he momentarily felt pain radiating in his neck. A black figure was approaching, a Dark Lantern hanging from the safety of his horns, Edelwood tucked safely under one arm. The Beast approached Enoch, and if Enoch didn't know better, he would have said the Beast was smiling, "Ahh, Harvest-King. I see you are well at your work, preparing for a harvest once more! Let me feed my Lantern and I shall join you in your task!" The Beast declared. His voice sounded proud and musical once more, its warm, resonating bass tone carried life once more. Enoch was pleased, but more so than that, he was relieved. He'd feared the Beast had left him alone. Instead, The Beast was merely out to gather wood for his Lantern! Enoch purred happily as he set down his his things to approach The Beast.

"Well, howdy there Neighbor! I had thought you might have gone off to see Miss Adelaide without you warning me," Enoch murmured as The Beast set his burdens down for a moment's relief.

"No, King of Joy, I had other, more important business to attend to. I awoke this evening to see my Lantern growing week. I rushed out to find some Edelwoods to chop down," The Beast explained as he picked his things up, "Now, if you might be so kind, Enoch, as to excuse me.... I shall return shortly," The Beast slipped away without another word.

Enoch shook his head and smiled. He was relieved The Beast had not left just yet. He didn't feel like he was ready to face the ruins of Pottsfield alone... Not just yet, at least... 

When The Beast returned, the Lantern was glowing brightly once more. It took some time for Enoch to explain to The Beast what needed to be done, but eventually, the Hope-Eater figured it out. The two worked in companionable silence for hours, preparing the land for crops and planting the corn seeds. Within a few weeks, they would see the fruits of their labors begin to sprout from the soil. 

Enoch sat perched on a picket fence, grooming himself, when The Beast come over to stand beside him. Enoch glanced up and purred happily at the sight of his neighbor. The Beast nodded silently in response. 

"Well now, Neighbor, I was meaning to ask you," Enoch said suddenly, "You said your lantern so desperately needed your forsaken trees, but I see the ones closest to Pottsfield remain untouched. Why didn't you cut them down if you so desperately needed them?"

The Beast remained silent for a long while. Enoch began to wonder if he had simply thought the words in his head, rather than saying them out loud, as he'd thought. Finally, just when Enoch was about to ask the question again, The Beast answered.

"I don't see a reason to return to my Woods for quite some time," The Beast said thoughtfully, "At least not until the trees begin growing back again. No wayward soul will step foot in the Woods until their own homes are rebuilt, which won't be until my forest is growing again. If I am to remain here in Pottsfield, it would be wise to have the Edelwoods close by," The Beast explained, before adding, "That is... If you'll allow me refuge here..."

Enoch smiled happily to himself, his tail flicking back and forth in a pleased way, "Why, Beast, you're always welcome here in Pottsfield. You know I always used to say that, even back when you were just a young forest sprite!" Enoch cried happily, "My home is yours, Neighbor. If you need a place to park your Lantern, Pottsfield will always be here to take care of it."

The Beast chuckled softly under his breath, and Enoch smiled. His concerns that the Beast had abandoned him suddenly felt silly and unfounded. The Beast was here, now, and had asked to remain for quite some time. Perhaps things would be just fine!

That morning, when Enoch and The Beast retired to the Shed, Enoch began to feel a bit like the Lord of Joy once again.


	4. Torches of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time....

The Days passed quickly into weeks, and the weeks quietly turned into months. All the while, The Beast and Enoch worked to replant the farmlands of Pottsfield. Every night, they slipped out of their shed together and begin their work. Sometimes, The Beast would go to the forest to cut down more Edelwood, but most evenings, he'd follow Enoch to another field to start their work. Enoch liked working with The Beast. Sometimes, the Hope-Eater would start singing, and Enoch certainly enjoyed that voice.

 

One evening, as The Beast followed Enoch out of the shed, Enoch paused and glanced up to investigate something that had caught his eye. Black clouds were rolling in from the North, as dark and ominous as black clouds often were. The two figures stood still, rooted to the ground as they watched the horizon. The Beast hummed quietly in thought as Enoch felt the fur on his back raise with anxiousness.

"Smoke clouds?" Enoch murmured as he glanced up at his companion. The Beast was holding his axe. He needed more oil..

"No, snow clouds from the North. Winter has come to the Unknown again... Which means it is time for me to see Adelaide of the Pasture," The Beast declared gravely. Enoch glanced up at his friend, head cocking to the side with interest

"Is that wise, Hope-Eater? If those are indeed snow clouds, as you say, then a blizzard will surely tear through your forest, and you will have no shelter from the trees... Is it wise to brave your Woods alone?" Enoch cautioned.

The Beast chuckled in amusement as he glanced down at the feline. Enoch could see his eyes flashing in that way they often did when The Beast found something funny, "You need not worry, Harvest-King. I am well protected against the winter storms in my own way... But the clouds are far off, and I am not prepared for a journey tonight. Come. We have yet another field, do we not?"

Enoch did not insist to The Beast, despite his concerns. He knew his friend would find his way to Adelaide. Enoch worked with The Beast in a heavy silence. The Beast could tell Enoch wanted to say more, but didn't wish to pry. Enoch, meanwhile, felt as though the situation was unresolved, but wasn't sure how to put his thoughts into words....

Within the last few hours of the evening, The Beast departed for the Forest, searching for more Edelwoods with which to feed his lantern. Enoch, meanwhile, stood by the edge of the Forest and watched. He would not encroach on his neighbor's territory, but the nagging fear of The Beast being cut down by paranoid wanderers kept Enoch close to the edge, hoping that, if anything were to happen, The Beast would cry out so Enoch knew to come running.

Just as the first rays of sun began to peak over the Mountains, The Beast returned, shouldering his burden without complain. Enoch smiled a feline grin as The Beast stopped before Enoch. The two nodded silently to each other and began their walk back to the tiny shed they called home.

Once they were settled inside, Enoch began to watch as The Beast turned the wood into oil for his lantern. It really was a fascinating experience. Enoch sat silently, not wanting to disturb his friend as he worked.

"I know you have more you wish to say, so say it now before I depart," The Beast said suddenly. His eyes never strayed from his task, his body made no motion at acknowledging Enoch, but Enoch knew the demand was directed at him.

Enoch tried to think about what it was he wanted to say, but his mouth beat his mind at the race, and Enoch found himself saying, "Let me take your Lantern while you go to Adelaide!"

The Beast sat up and stared at Enoch, his expression unreadable. He wanted Enoch to continue..

"It is no secret, Hope-Eater, that you and Adelaide are on hardly kind relations," Enoch murmured, more than a bit smugly, "Let me take your Lantern while you're on your mission to rebuild your Forest! Let me be your lantern bearer."

Enoch didn't miss the way The Beast flinched at the last words. He knew why, though. Whenever The Beast lost a Lantern Bearer, it was always at the threat of his soul...

But Enoch had no breath.... He could never blow out the Lantern...

"I know how it is to be an immortal God, Forest Sprite," Enoch reminded The Beast gently, "But I know how it is to be at the whims of Mortals as well... I offer you my services as a friend, Beast, but I promise its safety as the Word of a God," Enoch murmured gently.

The Beast let out a long-suffering sigh, "Are you sure you want to take up the burden of the Lantern, Enoch? The Lantern is not a kind Master to serve..."

Enoch nodded gently as he placed his paw over the long, spindly hand, "I know what I offer, Beast..."

The Beast nodded, "Keep it lit, Enoch," The Beast pleaded. He set down the rest of the wood that he hadn't yet turned into oil, then placed the Lantern by the Edelwood.

"I promise I will, Beast," Enoch murmured softly. 

The Beast nodded silently he wandered over to a corner of the Shed and laid against the side, "I'll leave tomorrow evening, as early as I can..." The Beast whispered as he examined a few fallen seeds that were lying on the floor. He poked at them, picked them up, and examined them carefully.... Enoch walked over to his companion and laid down beside him. 

"I'll walk you to the Edge of Pottsfield. Where will you go from there?"

The Beast shrugged, "My quickest route is through the center of my forest, but that will still take me a few days to get to them... I must pass the Schoolhouse, The Tavern, the Endicott residence, and then I must travel down the River before I'll reach Adelaide's... But I can surpass the River if I visit The Witch Whispers..." The Beast murmured thoughtfully, "You needn't worry, Enoch. I have travelled my forest many times before. I shall not let anything happen to myself."

Enoch offered The Beast a small smile as he laid down and closed his eyes, "Well, then, Beast.... I hope you have a safe journey. Wake me up before you go?"

The Beast nodded silently as he laid back and closed his eyes, "As you say, Enoch... as you say..."

 

The Next morning, Enoch saw The Beast to the edge of Pottsfield. Enoch watched as The Beast disappeared into the forest. Neither said goodbye. They never had when their realms were proud and strong, and they wouldn't now. This wasn't goodbye. This was simply a short stretch of time before they would see each other next. Without the forest to hide him, Enoch could watch The Beast as he disappeared onto the horizon. However, Enoch was an industrious soul. Staying idle for too long made him nervous. So, once The Beast was far enough away, Enoch returned to the Shed to gather his supplies for today.

He paused once as his gaze fell on the Lantern.

"I'll keep it safe, Beast.... I promise."


	5. Torches of the Past

_Enoch set his farming tools down and sighed in exhaustion. Even with the turkeys aiding him, it was difficult work preparing the fields. Perhaps, if he'd had more people to help him, the job would have been easier. As it was, all he had were the turkeys, and the hopes that his people would soon start coming up for the harvest. Enoch glanced over at the slowly budding forest. The trees were small still, and let light through easily. Deeper into the woods, the trees were taller and stronger, but the young saplings near Pottsfield had many, many years before they would grow to be as tall as their siblings, deeper in the forest._

_Content with his temporary rest, Enoch got up and began to till the field once more. He hoped his job would be done soon. He was more than ready to return to his barn and rest for a while... The days were lonely, to be sure, but even a god needed his rest from the empty nothingness. Enoch gazed upon the rest of the field. It wasn't too much more that needed to be tilled. He would finish the field and then go inside._

_"Tra la la la_  
_Tra la la la_  
_Whisper, forests, all your pleasure,_  
_Tra la la la,_  
_La la la la,  
Bring, Edelwoods, all your treasure~!"_

_A small voice was singing nearby. Enoch's ears twitched and he glanced up. The singing was coming from the fledgling woods! He set his tools down and walked towards the edge of the fence to see if he could catch sight of who was singing. A shadow passed by nearby trees and Enoch slipped through his fence, leaving the turkeys to stare awkwardly at him. As Enoch reached the edge of the forest, he paused. He knew he was not the only God in existence. It was not possible. The Unknown was a massive land, and there was no doubt in his mind that there were other spirits to guard the various realms... And Enoch doubted that whoever guarded the forest would want him trespassing._

_A small, shadowy figure suddenly popped out behind the bark and approached Enoch. It was only a little taller than the feline himself on his hind legs, though not nearly as strong. It looked like a tiny sapling without form, a pair of nubby antlers growing on its featureless black head. Bright, yellow eyes glowed with fascination and curiosity. It huddled over a lantern that was nearly as tall as it was._

_"Why, hello there little child, what brings you to Pottsfield?"_

_The small thing perked up, its tiny face turning towards Enoch in an expression that could only have been excitement, "Hello!" It chirped, and suddenly started dancing around Enoch, as flighty as a deer. Enoch couldn't help but stare at this tiny, nimble figure. Its voice was difficult to describe. High and soft like a child, it had no distinctive gender that Enoch could tell of, "Are you the Spirit of Pottsfield? It looks rather empty~!" The creature sang as it flitted around, an eager butterfly compared to Enoch's steady, treelike stance._

_"I am the Mayor of Pottsfield, little one... And who might you be?" Enoch asked steadily, a small smile growing on his muzzle. What a cute little thing! It reminded him of the sprites he'd heard about long ago, the way it seemed to skip and dance, like it was one with the very wind._

_"I am the consumer of all hope and light!_  
_I am the harbinger of fear, the darkness in the night~!_  
_I call to the wayward, I pray on the weak,  
My name, dear Sir, is the dreadful Beast!"_

_Enoch stared. Such... floweriness... and such majestic words for such a tiny being. Enoch couldn't help but chuckle softly as he as he stared the small thing in the eye, now that it had stopped moving, "Dreadful, you say? Why, you're no taller than a cat! How can you pray upon wayward souls, when you yourself are such a small one?"_

_The Beast hummed happily as it skipped towards the forest and hugged one of the small trees, "As my forest grows, then so shall I! But forgive me, Sir. I have forgotten myself! What is your name?"_

_Enoch smiled. What a polite little thing... He hoped it would stay around. Perhaps it could stave off his loneliness, "I am Enoch, little one... Tell me, do you live around here?"_

_The Beast laughed lightly, like the gentle spring winds, "I live here, I live there, I live where the trees grow! For as long as the forest is there, than so shall I be! But perhaps, Enoch, I may stay a few weeks within this area of the forest. For you are the first other Spirit that I have met!"_

_Enoch purred happily, "Why, I think I would like that very much...."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Beast drew his shawl tighter around himself as the cold winds billowed through his knots and branches. He'd already been gone from Pottsfield a week, and he was still no closer to finding The Schoolhouse. He briefly wondered if it had been burned down, but quickly dismissed the notion. The Schoolhouse would have been quickly saved by its residences. While Enoch and The Beast's realms were too large to be properly defended, a single schoolhouse in the middle of the forest would have a far easier time of being saved.

The Beast slipped quietly through the forest, as silent as the falling snow, until his weary eyes finally spotted the bright-red planks peaking out through the heavy snow. The Beast hurried towards it before he could lose sight of it, his steps hurried despite the heavy snow hindering his movements. Once he was out in the open field, The Beast slowed his steps and curled in on himself. It was something he'd learned when he was carrying the lantern through blizzards. By curling up around it, he was less likely to lose the lantern to the cold. Even without it, The Beast couldn't fight the instinct to protect what wasn't there.

The Beast knew better than to seek residence in the Schoolhouse. Instead, he climbed the roof and curled up underneath the Bell. He needed shelter for the night. The blizzard would last for some time, but if he had a few hours of rest, he'd be able to regain his strength to continue the walk to The Tavern. He wouldn't be able to rest there anyways... He'd be chased out much too quickly...

As The Beast closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep, the gentle sounds of footsteps disturbed him. He quickly awoke to find a small pig, dressed in a pair of pants and a winter coat, standing beside the bell, holding something. The Beast raised his head slowly to examine the pig as it placed a small plate in front of him, then scurried off quickly. 

The Beast blinked.... A friendly gesture, or a replacement sacrifice? The Beast shrugged. Either way, at least he wasn't being chased off. He picked up the plate before it could get too much snow on it, and examined it carefully.

Potatoes.... And... 

"Is that molasses?" The Beast muttered thoughtfully, "What an odd thing to put on potatoes..."


	6. Torches of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to when I last updated, The Beast has been wandering around for quite a while. ^^;

Snow crunched underfoot as The Beast strode swiftly through it. He was not trying to be quiet, nor was he working to stay hidden. The Tavern was nearby, and though the snow made visibility difficult, The Beast’s appearance was not snow-friendly. There was no doubt in his mind that the villagers would see The Beast’s shadow as he walked. 

The snow was bitting and cruel, made worse by the blistering wind blowing against him. The cold made the air dry and bitter to force one’s way through. Were Beast of a more human design, he had no doubt that his eyes would sting and his lips would be cracked and bleeding. As it was, the wood of his frame was starting to splinter and crack in the cold. 

Voices began to carry in the wind, reaching The Beast’s ears and causing him to tilt his head in curiosity. They sounded fearful and exhausted. Were The Beast in a better state himself, he would have sought out the fear, hungered for it and delighted in it. But he could not. The wind fatigued him, and as loathed as he was to admit it, he was in no state to act like a hunter. 

Besides, Adults were too difficult anyways.

The Beast suddenly found himself very grateful that he could listen to the trees and speak to them, or else he would be incredibly lost.... Probably much like the villagers. The Beast huddled further into his shawl and glared hatefully at the wind in front of him. He would have to have a discussion with the Queen of the Clouds and controlling that foolish North Wind. 

A crack echoed through his body and the Beast flinched. Then he reached up, wrapped his hand around one of his antlers, and gave the gentlest of pulls. The Beast felt it come loose and he sighed in distaste as he looked down at the Antler in his hand. Perhaps he’d have to have that discussion sooner as opposed to later.

“Look there! In the distance!”   
“Is that the Beast?!”   
The Beast stiffened. He dropped his antler and turned toward the direction of the voices.

“No, wait... That’s not The Beast.”

“There’s only one antler.”

“Come on, let’s get back to work.”

The Beast looked down at the antler by his feet and glared. It would grow back quickly. No more than a day or two and it would be back. The Beast grabbed onto his other antler and, with a bit more force than the first time, he broke it off and let it fall into the snow beside the first one before moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I'm gonna try to update a bit more frequently again! This is just a... dipping my toe back into the fic sort of thing.


	7. PAUSE!

Okay, guys! This is probably my most popular work on this account, and that's so great! I love that! :D Torches of Autumn has absolutely been my labor of love! But with that being said, I don't feel like I've been very fair to you guys. I haven't posted a chapter in over a year, and I do still want to see this story done! I think my writing has gotten better in the past year or two, and I want to be able to make this story feel like it's good quality and worth a good read! 

So, why am I saying this? Because I'm starting over. Yup! I'm gonna be rewriting every chapter until we're back to right now, only with more story involved! Because I feel like that's the only way to be fair to you guys and myself! I'm still in school right now, and I have to finish another book that I'm working on (a real book! :D With original characters and everything~!), but once school's over and the book is on pause, I'm focusing my attention back to Torches of Autumn!

Would you kindly post below and tell me your opinion of something, though? I'm trying to decide I should just keep on this posting, because I knew quite a few people have subscribed to it, or if I should post the rewritten one as an entirely new Fanfiction? I'll leave it up to you! Just let me know what you think~! :3 

Thank you guys so much for reading this story, by the way! I'm so glad people love it! I really want to give it the proper attention it deserves! :'D   
Fawkes Rinzler


End file.
